Lizzie Clarkson
by S.Gossip Girl
Summary: Bella Swan est partie à Los Angeles après que Edward l'ait quitté . Là-bas , elle devient une Pop Star la nuit Lizzie Clarkon et le jour , une étudiante normal . Mais ayant pris la grosse tete , elle est renvoyée là ou tout a commencé c'est à dire Forks


**Chapitre 1 : Le meilleur des deux mondes **

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond d'environ dix-neuf ans monte sur la scène . Ses cheveux allant jusqu'au épaules voletait derrière elle alors que la jeune fille marchait sur le devant de la scène un micro à la main , ils étaient ondulés et sa franche était très bien faite . Elle avait de beaux yeux marrons . C'était le genre de fille dont on voulait ressemblait . Le micro à la main , elle s'avança vers la scène et s'adressa au Public .

"Allez tout le monde avec moi . "

La chanson commença alors que le Public criait le nom de la jeune fille " Lizzi ! Lizzi!! "

 Oh yeah Come on  You get the limo out front Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun It's really you but no one ever discovers  In some ways you're just like all your friends But on stage you're a star  You get the best of both worlds Chill it out, take it slow Then you rock out the show  You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds  The best of both worlds  You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?) Hear your songs on the radio Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah) But school's cool cuz nobody knows  Yeah you get to be a small town girl But big time when you play your guitar  You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out take it slow Then you rock out the show  You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both (You know the best) You know the best of both worlds  Pictures and autographs You get your face in all the magazines The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be  Yeah the best of both You get the best of both Come on best of both  Who would of thought that a girl like me Would double as a superstar  You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow Then you rock out the show  You get the best of both worldsMix it all together and you know that it's the best,   You get the best of both worlds Without the shades and the hair You can go anywhere  You get the best of both girls Mix it all together Oh yeah It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Le concert continua avec de nombreuses chansons mais pour le public . Cela ne racontait que des histoires sans importances , que toutes les jeunes filles reveraient d'avoir . Mais ils ne savaient que toutes ces chansons résumait la vie de la jeune star . Alors qu'elle sortait de la scène après la fin de ce fabuleux concert , une jeune fille aux yeux d'un vert profond et aux cheveux rose s'avança vers elle . C'était sa meilleure amie Taylor . Elle était suivit de deux garçons ; le premier avait des cheveux longs noir et une casquette tandis que l'autre , plus séduisant avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus ; ils s'appelaient respectivement Milo et Kyle .

"Lizzie , c'était super ton concert ! " dit Taylor tout excitée

"Merci" répondit-elle toute aussi excité que son amie

Les deux garçons souriaient mais l'humeur joyeuse fut très vite dissipé par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme avec un air stricte qui s'avançait vers Lizzie .

"Venait dans la limousine " dit-elle d'une voie dure " J'ai besoin de vous parler à tous les quatre !"

Les quatres adolescents se lancèrent un regard interrogateur . Ils se demandaient bien ce qui se passait pour que Mme Lincoln , l'agent de Lizzie et Kyle veule leur parler à tous les quatres ensembles . Ils suivirent la femme en silence en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien fait cette fois . Arrivée dans la limousine , Lizzie enleva une perruque blonde laissant découvrire des cheveux marrons ondulés tandis que Taylor enlevait sa perruque rose pour laisser place à des cheveux blonde raide et soyeux . Quant à Milo , il enleva ses cheveux longs noirs pour laisser place à cheveux noir court . Maintenant , il était plus un séducteur qu'un rappeur . Kyle était le seule qui vivait au jour le jour avec sa célébrité . Mme Lincoln se retourna vers la fille aux cheveux marrons .

" Bella , j'ai parlé à tes parents dernièrement et on a trouvé que tu prenais trop goût à la célébrité . Tu laisse ta véritable identité pour celle de Lizzie . Et depuis quand tu aimes la mode ; Quand je t'ai rencontré , tu ne te serais jamais battu avec Rihana pour des chaussures . " Elle fut interrompue par le rire de Kyle mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard dure de Mme Lincoln " Donc je disais que moi et tes parents ont pensé que ce serait mieux que tu retournes là ou tout a commencé pour toi , c'est à dire à Forks "

Il eut un silence dans la pièce puis Bella parla .

" Non , je ne retournerais pas à Forks , jamais " cria t-elle .

"Tu y es obligé" répondit-elle " J'ai aussi parlé à vos parents" dit-elle d'une voie dure en s'adressant à Kyle , la jeune fille blonde et le beau garçon brun appelé Leane et Joe . "Ils sont d'accord pour que vous y allez avec elle . Aussi , j'ai acheté une plus grande maison à ton père pour que vous y soyez plus confortable . Vous irez au lycée de Forks et vous conduirez comme des étudiant normaux . N'est-ce pas ? " Son regard se tourna directement vers Kyle qui hocha la tête , mort de peur en face de cette femme . " J'ai annulé le tournage de ton prochain film "dit-elle toujours le regard rivée vers Kyle puis se tourna vers moi " ainsi que tes dates de concert . " Puis elle continua sa tirade " Vous partirez pour Forks demain matin , des que vous rentrez chez vous , vous faites vos valises et vous vous conduisez bien. Vous apporterez vos perruques car à la fin de cette histoire , si vous êtes redevenu normal et bien , Bella , tu feras un concert à Seattle " Elle s'interrompit puis dit d'une voie dure "Ai-je bien été claire ? "

Les quatres adolescent hochèrent la tête , aussi effrayé devant l'agent .

" Voila , bon Maintenant , je vous laisse . A dans quelques mois " dit-elle avec un sourire en coin .

**Pov Bella : **

Je ne pouvais pas y croire . Comme Mme Lincol a pu nous faire ça , a pu me faire ça , à moi . Je n'osait pas m'échapper et ainsi décevoir tout le monde . J'attendis mes amis dans l'aéroport . Je vis Joe et Leane arrivaient en premier avec un air triste sur le visage . Je me sentais coupable car à cause de mes histoires , ils étaient obligés de venir dans la petite vile pluvieuse de Washington . Après quelques minutes Kyle arriva , avec un sourire au visage . Il était apparemment le seul à être content et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire ainsi . Nous nous promenons dans l'areoport en attendant que nous fumes appelés dans l'avion . Alors que moi et Leane allons dans un Tabac pour voir les journaux , Joe et Kyle se dirigèrent vers les magasins de jeux vidéos . Lorsque je vis une déclaration que Rihana avait faite à mon sujet , j'avait été sur le point d'appeler des journalistes pour leur sire que Rihana trompait Chris Brown lorsqu'elle sortait avec lui . Heuresement Leane m'avait empêchait en me confisquant mon portable . J'étais au début énervé contre elle mais au fond , elle ne faisait que m'aidait . Puis on prit le vaut qui fut ennuyeux à mourir . Mon père vint nous chercher et le trajet fut très silencieux . Charlie nous posait parfois quelque questions . Je savais qu'il n'était pas heureux de tous ces changements , déjà qu'il n'aimait pas que je suis une Rock Star , je n'essayais pas d'imaginer la réaction qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il déménageait . Le chemin fut assez long , lorsqu'on entra dans la foret , je fus surpris par le fait que notre nouvelle maison se situait à quelques mètres de celles des Cullens , enfin l'ancienne maison des Cullens . Lorsque je la vie , je fus parcourus par des frissons me rappelant tous les bons souvenir que j'avais vécu comme les mauvais . Les mots qu'il avait prononcé pour rompre avec moi était encore encré dans ma tête mais je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser . Depuis qu'il avait rompu , je cherchais quelqu'un qui pouvais me faire ressentir la même chose qu'il m'avait fait ressentir bien que je savais que c'était impossible . J'avais tourné la page , et m'étais fait de nouveaux amis , fait une nouvelle vie encore aussi passionnant que celle que j'avais avec eux même si il n'y avait pas de surnaturelle . A peine entrée dans la maison . On allait tous cherchait nos chambre . Elles étaient exactement pareille . Du tout de façon , on pouvait les décorer différemment . Leane avait décidé de commander plein de papier peint pour nos chambre et Charlie était très content . Enfin de compte , il aimait bien mes nouveaux amis , les trouvant tous différent avec chacun un atout à lui . Il trouvait qu'on formait une bonne équipe . Vers 17h15 , on entendit une Volvo arrivait vers la maison d'à coté : Les Cullens . Alors comme ça , ils étaient revenu . Maintenant , j'avais la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas , ils étaient revenu quand j'étais partis . Et bien , je n'allais pas les déranger dans leur quotidien habituelle . J'allais faire comme si rien ne s'était passait entre les Cullens et moi . Je regardais par la fenetre quand Leane me rejoignit . En les voyant , elle fut bouche-bée .

"Ils sont magnifique !" dit-elle

" Je sais " dis-je d'un ton triste

"C'est à cause d'eux que tu n'étais pas bien quand je t'ai rencontré ! N'est-ce pas ? " dit - elle

Je hochais la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait deviné . Par la fenêtre , je vis Alice se retournait et je devinais qu'elle m'avais aperçu par la surprise que je pouvais y lire sur son visage . Elle tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward qui se retourna instinctivement pour me voir . Je pus y voir de la tristesse sur son visage mais je ne fis rien que regarder avec un visage sans sentiment , sans expression , un visage vide . Je devinais que Leane les trouvait bizarre par la tête qu'elle faisait .

En descendant , je vis Charlie , Kyle et Joe entrain de discuter .

"Et Bella , il y a une soirée pour les jeunes de Forks demain soir , tu iras ? " demanda mon père .

"Si tu veux " dis-je avec un sourire .

Puis la soirée continua avec des bavardages incessant . On racontait à Charlie , tout ce qui s'était passé durant cette année comme comment on ne cessait de se déguisait et tous ce u'on avait appris sur nous même . Bien qu'à la fin , il était un peu déçu de mon comportement de Pop Star capricieuse . Je mis dans un coin de mon cerveau de Charlie lisait la Presse People ce qui était un problème en plus .

Mon sommeil fut très agité , je rêvais de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Edward m'avait quitté et toute le souffrance que j'avait ressenti m'était revenu tout d'un coup . je repris mon calme et commença à me préparer pour mon premier jour au lycée de Forks . Niveau tenu , j'optais pour un jean avec des bottes marrons à lacets , ainsi qu'une tunique marron et un gilet noir . Mes cheveux lâchés et ondulés recouvraient mes épaules . Quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine et trouvait Leane habillait d'une mini jupe accompagné d'un collant noir et des bottes , je fis une grimace , elle allait avoir froid . Les garçons arrivèrent peu après avec une tête d'enterrement . Leane m'informât que charlie était partit tôt ce matin et je ne fis pas plus de commentaire . Alors que les garçons parlaient de toutes les filles belles qu'ils pourront trouver à se faire , Leane me parlait de la fête à venir espérant qu'elle serait bien mais je l'aperçut se tendre à chaque remarque de Joe . Je savais très bien que ces deux avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre . Nous primes la voiture de Kyle , et commencèrent notre chemin au lycée . Kyle adorait sa voiture et passait son temps à la nettoyait alors quand une Volvo fit une queue de poisson à la chère voiture de Kyle , ce dernier ne put se retenir et rattrapa malheureusement la volvo à notre plus grand malheur . Au feu rouge , les deux voiture s'arrêta . Dans la Volvo , je pus apercevoir Edward , Alice et Jasper Cullen . Kyle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture pour crier à Edward .

"Eh ... tu peux pas faire attention !" cria Kyle

"C'est comme ça quand on est lent !" lui retourna Edward . Son regard se posa sur moi et ne me lâcha pas . Kyle qui le remarqua fut soudainement frustré pour on ne sait quelle raison .

"Tu sais au moins qui je suis ! " lui demanda Kyle , les sourcils froncés .

" Je pense t'avoir déjà vu dans une Pub , ou 'avait un bouton . En fait , elle s'est remise ta mère de son malaise quand elle t'a vu avec !" dit Edward en retenant sourire .

" C'était une Pub , Mr Einstein , à moins que tu veux que je t'achètes un dictionnaire !" lui dit Kyle

Soudainement le feu passa au vert et les deux voitures se mirent à rouler à une vitesse inimaginable mais Edward n'eut aucun mal à nous rattraper et Kyle ne cessa de traiter Edward de Prétentieux et des milliers d'autres insultes . Arrivé au lycée , Kyle mit ses lunettes pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas et arrivait au sécréterait Mme Cope nous fournit nos emplois de temps avant de demander à Kyle un autographe pour sa nièce . La première partit de la journée , je me retrouvait dans quelques cours avec mes amis . Je me retrouvais pendant le cours d'anglais avec Alice assis juste à coté d'elle . Elle me chuchota tristement " Tu es très bien habillée !" . C'était donc tout ce qui l'intéressait . Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle et je répondis sans trops lui donner d'importance un merci . Le cours se passa très longuement et je sentis le regard d'Alice sur moi . Aussi , je revis certains de mes anciens amis tels que Mike ou encore Jessica et Angéla . Même Lauren était venu me voir mais pour de différentes raisons .

"En faite , Bella , tu sais si Kyle a une petite amie . J'ai lu qu'il était avec plusieurs filles et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas ! "

Quel culot , cette fille ! Elle me déteste et perd son honneur pour un garçon en venant me voir . Sans réfléchir , je lui répondit :

" Et bien , en fait Kyle sort avec une chanteuse très célèbre Lizzie Clarkson ! Et je peux te dire que c'est du sérieux entre eux !"

Je me maudis intérieurement pour cette réponse et repris le chemin des cours . Cette fois , j'avais Biologie . A peine arrivée , je vis le regard d'Edward sur moi . Malheureusement , il n'y avait personne à coté de lui et je savais que c'était la place ou je devrais m'asseoir . Encore , le cour sera long . Heuresement , Kyle arriva derrière moi en courant . Il était apparemment épuisé épuisé .

" Je déteste l'école . Je n'avais jamais eu autant de succès avec les filles . Elles sont des monstres ici . Pour pouvoir sans sortir , il faut être Superman . "

"Oh t'inquiète , ça va leur passer . "

On avança vers le Professeur , qui nos assigna nos place . Il me mit à coté d'Edward et Kyle fut assit à coté de Lauren . J'espère qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler de Lizzie sinon je devrais m'expliquais avec Kyle à propos de ça et il allait encore croire que j'étais folle de lui . C'était pas comme si Kyle m'attirait !!A peine assis coté d'Edward , le vampire dit :

"Bella ! Il faut qu'on parle !"

"Tout déjà été dit , Edward . Je pense que ça serait mieux si on faisait semblant que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous n'avait jamais existé !"

Je vis clairement la peine sur son visage mais je me détournais rapidement de lui pour ne pas laisser mes émotions se mettre en place . Le cour fut très long ; je pus apercevoir Edward me regarder et même à certains moments se retourner vers Kyle et je n'eus pas de mal à comprendre que Kyle devait encore avoir des fantasmes à mon sujet . Des que le cours fut terminé , je rangeas mes affaires et rejoignis avec Kyle les autres . Je pus apercevoir Mike et Leane entrain de parler tandis que Joe les écoutait avec intérêt . Je compris que Mike avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à faire des avances , Leane . Je décidais de ne pas intervenir . Pendant le déjeuner , je ne parlas pas beaucoup et je fus surpris de voir le regard de Edward , Alice et Jasper sur moi pendant la moitié du déjeuner . Puis mon téléphone sonna et je regardais le numéro qui s'affichait . C'était Tracy , une amie de Lizzie mais qui avait un poichiche à la place du cerveau . Je décidai de m'éloignai de la table . Je décrochais le téléphone et entendais une voie stridente .

"Lizziiiie !!!!!"

"Salut Tracy , ça va ?"

"Très bien , mais j'ai entendu que tu es allai dans une petite ville paumé avec Kyle , Taylor et Milo . C'est dommage , on va devoir reporter le mariage avec Kyle !"

Je faillis presque m'étouffais en entendant cela et dit :" Mariage ... Toi et Kyle ? "

" Oui mais bon , j'attendrais pour mon Kylounet ! Allez , je dois y aller , on m'appelle !"

Je raccrochais et retourna au réfectoire . Je m'approchais de Kyle et le pris par son Pull et lui dit d'une voie dure :

"Je crois que l'on a besoin de parler !! Tout de suite "

Je l'emmenais vers les couloirs et fus très vite suivit de Leane et Joe .

" Alors comme ça tu es engagé à Tracy !"

" Je peux tout expliquer " dit-il rapidement

"Oui , ça serait bien de savoir comment ça se fait que tu es fiancé à la plus grande garce de Hollywood !" dit Leane

" Je lui ai demandé pour m'amuser , je pensais pas qu'elle allait le prendre au sérieux "

"Tu connais Tracy , elle est plus naïve que Joe"

"Eh !" dit ce dernier vexé .

"Bon tu sais quoi , je vais l'appeler et tout lui expliquer !"

" Bonne idée !" dis-je

"En fait , tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on sortait ensemble " dit-il d'une voie sensuelle en se collant à moi tandis que Leane et Joe partaient en direction de la cafete avec un fou rire . J'essayais de respirer convenablement mais cela été difficile à cause de sa proximité .

"On ne sort pas ensemble . Je ne sais pas qui t'as mit cette idée dans la tête !"

"Oh , je n'ai peut être pas été assez claire " dit-il en poussant mes cheveux pour mettre ses mains sur mon cou et mettre un petit baiser dessus " Je ne savais pas que je sortais avec Lizzie Clarkson . Tu n'es pas jalouse d'elle au moins !" Je fermais les yeux et ce dernier en profita pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres .

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse ! Je ne ressens rien pour toi !" Je sentis alors ses lèvres près de mon oreille chuchoter "On verra ça !" Il se décolla de moi et partit sans un autre mots . Je pus apercevoir Edward en train de me regarder , paralysé . Je ne dis rien et partit , du tout de façon , qu'est ce que ça faisait si il me voyait très proche de Kyle . Il ne m'aime pas , alors il doit ne pas y porter intérêt . Je passas devant lui sans un mot mais il me rattrapa avec sa main froide .

"Bella qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !"

Il lâcha mon bras et continua mon chemin . La journée continua sans embrouille. Le trajet jusqu'à la Villa fut très mouvementé avec la Radio et les critiques . Arrivé , nous fumes nos devoirs puis allèrent à certaines occupations . Nous étions donc dehors en train de parler mais en s'amusant avec ce que l'on savait mieux faire . Joe essayait d'installer un panier de Basket , Kyle faisait je ne sais quoi avec son ordinateur et une caméra , Leane dessinait de nouveaux habits pour Lizzie tandis que moi avec ma guitar , j'essayait d'inventer de nouveaux morceau avec ma guitar et composer une nouvelle chanson . Après quelques minutes , nous vimes trois personnes arrivaient . C'étaient Edward , Jasper et Alice . La vampire arriva vers nous en sautillant .

"Salut " dit-elle "Alors qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

"Oh , rien de spéciale , on s'amuse " dit Leane

"Ah oui ! En tout cas , vous venez à la fête , ce soir . Il y aura tout le lycée et de nombreuses autres personnes . Ca sera hyper bien , il y aura des tirages au sort et tout le monde pourra chanter et aussi plein de jeux !"

"Oui , bien sur !" dit Leane

Alice s'avança vers Leane et dit émerveillée .

"C'est magnifique ce que tu fais ! Tu veux devenir Styliste ?"

"A vrai dire , je le suis déjà en quelque sorte . C'est moi qui dessine les vêtement de Lizzie Clarkson !"

"Ah bon , j'adore cette chanteuse , ses chansons sont magnifiques . Et ses vêtement sont trop beau !"

"Merci !"

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler tandis que moi je les écoutais . Je n'osais pas jouer de la guitare devant les Cullens . Edward me regarda et me demanda :

"Depuis quand joues-tu de la guitare ? "

"Un an ."

"Je peux ? " me demanda t-il en tendant la main pour prendre la guitar .

Je la lui donner sans dire un mot . Et là , il commença à jouer ma berceuse . Je ne dis rien , j'étais paralysée . Tout le monde nous regardait , Alice se mordait les lèvres et Jasper fronçait les sourcils . Des qu'il finit , je lui prit la guitar des mains et alla dans ma chambre . Comment osait-il jouait cela devant moi . Je le détestait , il jouait avec mes sentiments . Il allait le regrettait . J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vit Edward .

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

" Je voulais m'excuser . "

Je ne dis rien et il y eut un silence dans la pièce pendant un moment puis il dit

"Bella ce jour dans la foret , après ton anniversaire ..." Je le coupais et dit d'une voie dure . "T'inquiète , j'ai très bien compris , et je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi moi aussi . Enfin pas de la façon d'avant . Je ne peux pas tout effacer , je te déteste pour t'être jouer de mes sentiments , mais j'ai tourné la page et j'ai refait ma vie . Si tu veux , on peux agir normalement et devenir ami . " Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis dit "d'accord , on est amis " . Je finirais par oublier mes sentiment pour lui et en même temps la haine . Il partit quelque temps après et moi . Et je recommençais à composais sentant les mots venir comme si c'était dans ma nature comme si la chanson me désignait , elle me dictait comment je devais agir . A 20H00 , je commençais à m'habiller . Je mit une jupe arrivant aux genoux , avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise à carreaux au dessus . Je mis ensuite des bottes marrons . Nous descendons et les Cullens vinrent nous chercher et nous montages dans leurs voitures . Leane s'entendait très bien avec Alice . Cependant Kyle détestait Edward ne cessant de murmurer des insultes sur lui . Joe quant à lui aimait bien tout le monde même si il partageait l'avis de Kyle au sujet d'Edward . Le trajet fut animé des discussions de mode de Leane et Alice . Arrivé là ou la fête aura lieu , nous sortimes de la voiture et commencerent à parler avec toutes personnes . Puis ils commencerent à faire des Karaoké . Alice fut apellé et chanta Because of you de Kelly Clarkson , puis Leane m'obligea à monter sur scène .

"Salut tout le monde . Bon , je vais vous chanter une chanson que j'ai inventer il y a peu de temps . Elle s'apelle the Climb . J'espere que vous allez aimer ." Et puis je pris une guitar qui était sur scène et commença à chanter .

I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming but

There's a voice inside my head sayin,

You'll never reach it,

Every step I'm taking,

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking but I

Got to keep trying

Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes they might knock me down but

No I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm going to remember most yeah

Just got to keep going

And I,

I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on,

cause

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Sometimes I'm going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain

I'm always going to want to make it move

Always going to be an uphill battle,

Somebody's you're going to have to lose,

Ain't about how fast I get there,

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

Keep on moving

Keep climbing

Keep the faith baby

It's all about

It's all about

The climb

Keep the faith

Keep your faith

Whoaaa Ohwaoooh

Je finis la chanson et j'entedis des applaudissement partout dans la piece . Je souris et sortit de la scène . Je rencontrais le regard d'Edward qui s'approcha vers moi .


End file.
